disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts was the main antagonist of Alice in Wonderland, voiced by Verna Felton. One word: psycho. The Queen of Hearts is probably the most insane resident of Wonderland. Her answer to everything is a beheading! Although not really a full-blooded villainess, she made number 14 in the top 30 Disney villains list, as the oddness of Lewis Carroll made her an interesting character, for sure. She's also rather comical and leads the way for comedic villains like Prince John and Sir Hiss, Madame Mim, Jafar, Hades, and Yzma . Overall, The Queen of Hearts is a bad-tempered, fat and pompous villain. Some don't really see her that dangerous compared to other Disney villains although she is regretably the disney villain embodiment the deadly sin of Wrath along with Maleficent. She ranked #15 in the top 30 disney villains (One better than Madame Medusa but one under Yzma.) In the Disney animated feature, Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she has those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Of interest is the fact that this version of the Queen seems to be an amalgamation of the Queen from the book, the Duchess, and the Red Queen of Through The Looking-Glass. When pleased, she can be quite pleasant, but can almost at once change to enraged. The Queen is voiced by the late Verna Felton. The Queen of Hearts exacted her revenge upon Alice in the game Disney's Villains' Revenge where she stole the ending page of the story and changed the ending, so Alice lost her head. Jiminy Cricket, the player, and Alice's headless body retrieve the head and escape the labyrinth of the Queen. They meet one last time in the final battle and she surrenders. She is also a greetable character at the Walt Disney World Resort. Disney's House of Mouse The Queen of Hearts appears as one of the villain guest of the House of Mouse. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Kingdom Hearts The Queen appears in the Disney video game Kingdom Hearts, in her homeworld. As in the film, she holds Alice on trial, only this time for attempting to steal her heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy intervene, telling the Queen that Alice is innocent. The Queen challenges them to provide proof of their theory, and with help from the Cheshire Cat, the three are able to do so. The Queen, however, enraged at being proven wrong, orders Sora, Donald and Goofy executed and Alice imprisoned in a cage on the roof. The three are able to fight off the Queen's guards and destroy the cage controls, but Alice is kidnapped by Riku, on Maleficent's orders, before they can save her. The Queen orders a search for Alice, and temporarily pardons Sora, Donald and Goofy, requesting that they look for Alice as well. She returns in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, playing out the same role, only this time as a figment of Sora's memories. She is absent in Kingdom Hearts II, but was referenced in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Category:Classics Category:Comical Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Women Category:Singing Villains Category:Disney Divas Category:Killers Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Women Category:Females Category:Idiots Category:Not completely evil Category:Foolish Characters Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:woman Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Traitors Category:Dream Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:Not always evil Category:Not completely evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Temptation Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever Category:True Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:♀ Category:Smart Idiots